


Le village

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, horror story, monstres
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un village déserté, ça n’a rien d’étonnant. La question qu’on se pose toujours, pourtant, c’est pourquoi tout le monde est parti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le village

**Author's Note:**

> Petit défi de speed-writig, un thème, dix minutes ni plus ni moins pour une mini fic. Le résultat n’est pas forcément toujours cohérent, mais c’est drôle. Pour cette session, on s’est concentrées sur les originales, et le thème pour celle-ci était Desert.  
> Enjoy

Village fantôme. Il croyait que ça n'existait que dans les films. Après tout c'était stupide, évidemment qu'il y avait des endroits dans le monde où des gens avaient habité et n'habitaient plus maintenant. Rien de bizarre ou surnaturel à ça, les gens n'allaient pas raser les maisons en partant, pas vrai?

Carlos ravala sa salive, il avait fait face à un crocodile la veille, il n'allait pas flipper maintenant pour quelques maisons décrépies et envahies de lianes, c'était un scientifique après tout, il ne croyait pas aux contes de petits vieux, il croyait aux faits, en la science.

Il carra les épaules et avança dans ce qui avait été la rue principale du petit village, des dizaines d'années plus tôt. Autour, la jungle avait repris ses droits, le village n'était plus qu'une clairière et les maisons des squelettes à moitié dévorés par la végétation. Il trouva une souche accueillante et s'installa dessus pour sortir son ordinateur portable et prendre quelques notes. La date approximative des constructions, les coordonnées géographiques, les essences d'arbres et de végétaux.

Arrivé à la fin de son document, il releva la tête. En face de lui, une maison dont la porte pendait sur ses gonds mangés par la rouille. Il avait entendu un bruit, sans doute son imagination, un animal de la jungle, ou le vent…

En face de lui, le mur était balafré de trois profondes entailles qui avaient creusé dans la brique et le mortier sur plusieurs centimètres.


End file.
